Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds
Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds is a crossover collaboration fighting video game that is development by the companies Team Clarent Project, In-Verse and Orange Soft. It is confirmed that it will be available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles as well as the PC. Originally, Team Clarent Project had been in talks with In-Verse for a while with the idea of a fighting game crossover between characters from their respective franchises, but eventually they decided to also include Orange Soft in on the project. This isn't the first time that all three companies have done a video game before, the first being Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle. Dimension Bellum will have 48 characters (16 from each faction of the three companies) to choose from in the game as well as 2 unplayable bosses making a total of 50 characters. The poster characters for Dimension Bellum will be Siegmar Azurmann from the Monstrum Tower series (Team Clarent Project), Vanessa Luxaloss from the Adventures of Vanessa series (In-Verse) and Kiyo Kamiya from the Crisis Moon series (Orange Soft). Profile Soooooooooon~ Game Menus Here is the list of game menus to choose from when you are playing Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds. ARCADE - In this mode, you can either go one-on-one in a singles gauntlet against single numerous opponents, or you can choose a team of three characters and fight a series of opposing teams before facing the sub-boss and then fight the unplayable final boss. VERSUS - Here, you can fight one-on-one or two-on-two freely against the CPU or another player. You can save replays of your battles here and watch them in Gallery. TIME ATTACK - Similar to that of Arcade Mode, but you must complete it as quick as possible. CHALLENGE - A mode where there is a set of minigames and trials that you can partake in. After meeting certain conditions in Arcade or Time Attack Mode, you can have the opportunity of being able to fight the unplayable bonus boss: The Tlalli Demon from the Monstrum Tower series. SURVIVAL - With a character or a team of two, you must go through an endless gauntlet and defeat as many opponents as possible until your health bar is finally reduced completely. TRAINING - Here, you can practice to your heart's content in mastering the skill and abilities of your chosen character(s). GALLERY - A mode that lets you view the unlocked artwork and music for Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds. You can also watch saved replays of your battles in Versus Mode. OPTIONS - Here you change the settings of the game as well as being able to save/load your progress. Gameplay Soooooooooon~ Characters Of the 50 characters in Dimension Bellum, there are 48 playable characters to choose from with 16 characters each from franchises made by Team Clarent Project, In-Verse and Orange Soft. TEAM CLARENT PROJECT Faction IN-VERSE Faction ORANGE SOFT Faction Unplayable Bosses List of Stages Soooooooooon~ Gallery Soooooooooon~ Trivia Soooooooooon~ Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original Crossover Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Orange Soft Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Games Category:Video Games